


非暴力合作

by zhaimao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaimao/pseuds/zhaimao
Summary: 蛇盾xA4冬，NTR





	非暴力合作

史蒂夫被那个拥有自己年轻面貌的男人绑在了凳子上，年迈的身体让他甚至没能抵抗一秒，对方从口袋里掏出一根腕表戴在他的手上，按了一个按键。  
“OK.”Steve坐在床边，翘着腿看着他的方向。  
浴室传来门把手转动的声音，Bucky从里面走了出来，看到房间里的人，他露出了微微错愕的表情。  
“你怎么在这？”他一边擦拭着自己滴着水的深棕色卷发，一边朝着他们的方向走来。他的视线从未落到自己身上，这个发现让史蒂夫意识到，他看不到他，更糟糕的是，他竟然不能发出声音。  
Bucky在经过他身前的时候被Steve一把拉进了怀里，跌坐在了男人的身上。  
“你干什么？”Bucky皱着眉。  
“干你。”Steve厚颜无耻的说道。  
Bucky脸上的不悦越发明显，他挣扎着从男人的怀里站起来，却换来对方更强硬的禁锢。Steve凑到他的耳边，亲吻着他的耳垂，那是Bucky的敏感带，他很清楚。  
“帮你忘了他。”  
他的话成功让Bucky停止了挣扎，他回头看着抱着自己的男人。除了那双猩红的眼睛，那是和史蒂夫一模一样的容颜，但是他并不是，他知道的。  
“不用。”他回过头，挣开对方的双手，站了起来。  
Steve马上从身后抱住了他，下巴靠在他湿漉漉的脖间，“Bucky.”  
史蒂夫看到正对着他的Bucky在听到对方的呼唤后开始微微战栗的身体，他闭上了眼睛，握紧了垂在身侧的拳头。  
“Bucky.”  
那是史蒂夫给他起的昵称，但是那里面却是史蒂夫从未有过的深情，Bucky动摇了，他贪恋那个温暖的怀抱。  
Steve乘势吻住了他，用力撬开他紧闭的双唇，勾住了他企图逃窜的舌头。Bucky偏过头，双手抵在他的胸前，就像是要推开他的怀抱一样。Steve轻笑，他可是冬日战士，那样的力度真的太小了。  
Steve把Bucky推倒在床上，把手伸进他的睡衣揉着他的胸脯，他捏住了他的奶头，像拉扯软糖一样拉扯着它们。他用自己的下腹磨蹭着他的下体，发现那里已经肿胀了起来。  
“Bucky，你硬了哦。”  
“闭嘴。”  
Steve用嘴堵上了他的嘴，啃咬着他漂亮的嘴唇。两根嫣红的舌头在唇间隐现，带出了晶莹的亮丝。  
史蒂夫茫然的看着他们，看着他们突然就像恋人一样拥吻在了一起。  
Steve把手伸进了Bucky的裤子，握住了他挺立的阴茎，他一边给他撸管，一边用另一只手朝着他的身后探去。Bucky还不习惯与他的性爱，那里干涩又紧闭，但是他有足够的耐心，他会等到Bucky真正的接纳自己。他用指腹画着圈的爱抚着那里的褶皱，等它逐渐放松后才用指尖试探着戳向了入口。  
Bucky似乎很紧张，极速的喘着气，他湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，就像一只可爱的小鹿。Bucky真笨，他不知道这样的他很诱人吗？简直是引人犯罪。  
Steve用手指沾着阴茎分泌的前列腺液，慢慢的插进了他的后穴，他曲起自己的手指，在里面转动搅弄着，把内壁一点点顶松。  
Bucky眼睛里的泪液越来越多，看起来楚楚动人，Steve觉得自己硬的要爆炸了，他好想不管不顾的捅进他的身体，将他狠狠的贯穿。他强忍着自己的欲望，把Bucky抱了起来，脱掉了他的裤子，把他跪趴在床上。他用手指继续给他拓展，同时把舌头伸了上去。  
湿软的东西触上了身后的蜜穴，Bucky一愣，惊呼，“别，Steve。”  
他叫他Steve呢，Steve开心坏了。他用手指把他的洞口掰开，把整根舌头插了进去，他不顾Bucky的阻扰，开始舔舐他柔软的肠壁。  
Bucky被舔的浑身都没了力气，害羞的抓紧了身下的床单。  
Steve模仿着性交的动作，用舌头操干着肉穴，在唾液的润滑下，里面很快就湿哒哒的一片。  
史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，到了这个时候，他已经明白他们是在做什么了。Bucky是自愿的吗？还是被人强迫的？他觉得自己要做点什么，可是他的视线全被Bucky白白的屁股吸引了，他觉得自己好像什么都做不了。  
Steve从裤子里掏出了深色的肉棒，顶住了正在收缩的后穴，他用龟头磨蹭着入口，把自己的液体也挤了进去。  
“Bucky，我要进来了。”  
随着话落，他把阴茎插了进去，缓慢，却不容抗拒。  
Bucky瞬间绷直了身子，像一条鱼儿一般张开了嘴巴，那个东西太大了，即使做好了准备，异物侵入的不适感依旧强烈。  
Steve觉得自己要被夹断了，他俯下身，把他圈进怀里。  
“放松点，Bucky。”  
Steve把手伸到他的前面，握住了他半软的阴茎，他用手指摩擦着他敏感的冠状沟，上下撸动着。前面的刺激让Bucky逐渐分散了注意力，Steve开始抽动他的腰身，他没有太快，只是慢节奏的挺动着。  
酥麻酸胀的快感很快就涌了上来，密密麻麻的从体内蔓延开来，Bucky呜咽着，大口的喘着气。Steve知道他已经可以了，他也忍的快疯了，他掐住了Bucky的臀肉，大力的操干起来。里面真的太紧太棒了，Steve拼命的抽插着，雪白的臀肉被他撞击的啪啪直响，淫水飞溅的到处都是。  
Bucky爽的双腿发软，他都快跪不住了，他明明和Steve没做过几次爱，却好像完全习惯了对方一般。他的喉间发出了呜呜的叫声，像只求欢的猫咪。  
那声音太动听了，Steve更加疯狂的抽动，内壁像是要被他擦出火了一般的炙烫，痉挛着蠕动着，像个小嘴一般贪婪的吸食着他的阴茎，他爽的头皮都麻了。  
史蒂夫简直无法相信眼前看到的一切，那是他认识的Bucky吗？那是风流潇洒的James Barnes中士吗？还是心狠手辣的冬日战士？Bucky像个女人一样张开了身体，浪叫着，让身后的男人操干着他。一股热流朝着他的下腹涌去，那样的情潮已经太久没有光临过他年迈的身体。  
Steve带着特殊的道具，他可以看到史蒂夫，那个年老的人显然有点受不了眼前的刺激，他真担心他会晕过去。他在Bucky门口看到史蒂夫的时候一个冲动就将他绑了进来，他当时急于想要向他证明什么。但是现在看着他的双眼，他后悔了，他们有着一样的容颜，他清楚的明白他眼中的欲望代表着什么。  
Steve把Bucky翻了个身，抱坐在了他的身上，他把自己的后背对着史蒂夫，挡住了他的视线。他扣住了Bucky 的腰，下身用力，把阴茎猛的朝里面撞去。  
“啊……不……”  
Bucky惊叫着，扭动着自己的腰身，因为体位的原因阴茎更深的肏进了他的软肉，像个铁桩一般，仿佛要把他的肠子顶穿戳进他的胃里。  
Steve还在剧烈的抽插着，把Bucky撞的几乎直不起腰。  
“Bucky，我的Bucky，我好爱你。”  
“别说了……”  
Bucky呻吟着，紧紧的抓住了Steve的头发。  
“Bucky，你爱我吗？”  
Steve放缓了动作，他抬起头，看着Bucky漂亮的绿眸，里面有他的影子，可是他却不知道那是不是自己。  
他一直在寻找Bucky，在宇宙中一次一次的穿越，他很累很疲惫，可是就在他快要放弃的时候，他遇到了眼前的人。他真的好高兴，他想好好陪伴他，他发誓用自己的下半生守护他。可是Bucky的心里却住着另一个人，那是个无情的人，他抛弃了他，把他一人丢在了这个世界。  
“Bucky，跟我走吧。”Steve哽咽着，带着哀求。  
Bucky将下巴靠在他的额头上，轻轻抚摸着他。他是从平行宇宙来的Steve，他是九头蛇的首领，可是他却像个孩子一样快哭了。他好傻，难道他不知道自己永远都不能拒绝Rogers的请求吗。  
他真的累了，他不想做这个世界上唯一的过时之人。  
“好。”他凑到Steve耳边，轻笑道，“但你要先满足我。”  
Bucky被推倒在床上，承受着Steve像个毛小子一样缭乱的冲撞，他被干的身子都软了，好吧，他不该撩拨他的，那可是一个爱死了自己的Steve啊。  
在灭顶的快感中，他们拥抱着彼此，一同射了出来。  
“我的澡白洗了。”  
“嗯哼，回家帮你洗。”Steve像个餍足的小兽一样抱着他，粘在他的肩膀上。  
“好……”  
“累了？”  
“困。”  
“睡吧，我抱你回去。”Steve把Bucky抱了起来，Bucky轻轻挣扎了两下，就放任他去了。  
Steve朝着门外走去，在史蒂夫跟前顿了顿脚步，那老家伙是射了吗，他厌恶的看着他腿间深色的痕迹。  
“谢谢你。”他居高临下的看着史蒂夫，毫不掩饰眼中的嘲笑与轻蔑。  
太迟了，太迟了你知道吗。  
Steve低下头，轻吻着Bucky柔软的发丝。  
“他是我的。”


End file.
